Dry lab space. On February 23, 2016, the Space Recommendation Board approved assignment to NIMHD, space on the fifth floor of the 7201 Wisconsin Avenue in Bethesda, also known as the Gateway Building. This space (totaling 5,847 NASF) has been allocated to the NIMHD Division of Intramural Research (DIR). It is presently shared by NIMHD DIR investigators and NIMHD Office of Extramural Research Administration staff until the DIR staff grows and can occupy the entire suite. As new DIR investigators are hired, they and their staff are being assigned to the Gateway space. Renovations to the space are underway and NIMHD is responsible for these expenses. Renovations to the DIR space at Building 3, 5th floor space are underway. These renovations consist of modifications to the cubicles to expand the number of staff that can be located in these cubicles. Wet lab space. In November 2017, NIMHD and NCI leadership negotiated an arrangement wherein NIMHD would relinquish its wet lab space in Building 37 for permanent wet lab space in Building 29B. As the Building 29B space would require extensive renovations, NIMHD leadership negotiated a temporary loan of intramural wet lab space in Building 50 (Rooms 1313, 1314, 1315, and 1316) from NIAMS. An MOU stating the terms of this space loan was ratified on March 8, 2018, with provisions for a 1-year loan period. The NIMHD DIR wet lab in Building 50 is operational now and is being used by Dr. Jung Byun to conduct molecular epidemiology and genetic studies focused on cancer disparities. In the interim, the NIMHD DIR Scientific Director and Administrative Officer have been working with John Hurley, NCI Contractor/Project Manager, and NIMHD DIR investigators Drs. Choi and Byun to finalize space and equipment plans so that renovations to the Building 29B permanent wet lab space can be initiated.